Love Triangles
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: This is playing off of the love triangle in The Key, that of Matt, Neriah, and Dillon. Dillon is very OOC, as in I don't think he would do this in any of the books, but he does in this fic. Please R&R! The last chapter is here! Hope you guys like it......
1. Chapter 1: Neriah

**Alright, I'm gonna be evil with this fic…but don't blame me, blame Aerith4you for giving me the idea…anyway, I hope you can still enjoy it, although Dillon will be ****way**** OOC…This takes place after The Key, and everyone who's supposed to be dead is dead, with no hopes of coming back. Sorry, if you're a Rochelle fan like me, but if I brought her back, the focus of the fic would be on her, which is something I don't want. This is my first serious multi-chapter fic where the main focus is on Matt/Neriah instead of Isabel/Arkarian, although there will be a bit of that, too. Oh, and the title might change at some point…I probably won't keep it the same.**

**Love Triangles **

**Chapter 1 **

**Neriah**

I sigh. Matt and I have to help rebuild the Citadel, at least while school's still out. I'd honestly rather be at school trying to blend in than building something that will probably take a couple weeks, even with everyone helping out. Well, not everyone…most of us Named are helping, but Arkarian's trying to get over the loss of his father, and Isabel's helping him. Or so they say. I doubt that's what they're really doing. But the people who are helping (the Tribunal, Dartemis, me, Matt, Ethan, Jimmy, and Shaun) are working really hard to get it done quickly.

Dillon still hasn't given up on trying to, as he says, "get me away from Matt", who he feels stole me from him. After about an hour of working, Dillon joins, saying he feels responsible somehow.

Ethan, who up until now has been just working silently, drops what he's holding and turns to Dillon. "Yeah, you should feel responsible," he says. "If it weren't for you, Rochelle wouldn't be dead! If you hadn't opened your big mouth and overreacted to what was probably just a small shock, she wouldn't have run into the forest. If she hadn't run into the forest, I wouldn't have gone after her, and Marduke wouldn't have tried to kill me in there, and Rochelle wouldn't have gone in front of me to take the arrow herself!"

Instead of arguing, Dillon grabs some tools and starts helping. Yet another hour later, we're all tired. "Maybe we should take a break," I suggest, and Dillon agrees.

"Yeah, and I can show you the renovations I made on my room," he says to me.

"I'll come, too," Matt offers, not taking his eyes off Dillon.

"It's okay," I assure him, adding in my thoughts, _If I'm not back in 15 minutes, come after me._

Matt nods slightly to show he heard, and I walk off with Dillon.

When we get to his house, he leads me straight to his room. I don't see any signs of recent work. "Dillon, are you sure that you did something with your room? It doesn't look any different."

He points to his bed. "I got a new bed, and it's softer. Why don't you try it out?"

Okay…now it's getting a little strange…"Um, no thanks." I try to decline, but he pushes me onto the bed, using his power. I try to get up, but he holds me down. I yell in my thoughts for Matt to come, but it seems that Dillon's room has some sort of barrier around it so Truthseers can't contact each other. I shut my eyes tight as he starts to take off his clothes…

**Alright, that's as descriptive as I'm going to get. At least, for that type stuff. Just so you know, this story will start out in Matt and Neriah's POV, but eventually it will grow and a third POV will be added. Yes, I know it was short, but that was sort of a prologue to say what the fic's about. I don't want to make it too in depth just yet, because some of you won't read past this chapter, and I know it.**

**I've always wondered if Immortals can die during child birth like some women do…what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Matt

**Wow, three reviews already! I'm surprised…I really didn't think anyone would be able to do anything but flame…anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Matt**

15 minutes passes, and Neriah hasn't come back. So, true to my word, I start walking towards Dillon's house. After a while, it feels like Neriah's trying to communicate with me, but her thoughts aren't very clear. It's almost as if there's a barrier wherever she is. With this thought, I walk faster. Eventually, I make it to Dillon's house. He answers the door when I get there. Something's obviously bothering him, because he's not guarding his thoughts.

"Where's Neriah?" I ask him, and I see his eyes widen for a moment before he looks down. "Where is she?"

"Not here," he replies, but I can tell he's lying. I push my way past him into his house.

"NERIAH!" I shout, and I hear a muffled sound coming from upstairs. I go to run up, but Dillon follows me. I put up a barrier that even he can't break, and continue running. I try to reach her with my thoughts, but it doesn't work. "Neriah, if you can hear me, keep screaming or whatever so I can find you!"

She does so, and I eventually find her in Dillon's room. The sight of her shocks me. There are tears in her beautiful brown eyes, and she's got a gag in her mouth. Her usually sleek black hair is messed up and everywhere, and she's lying on Dillon's bed, completely naked. I run over to her and gently lift her head, undoing the gag.

"Are you okay?" I ask her while holding her hands gently. Her wrists and ankles both have red lines around them, as if she was being chained down by something.

She shakes her head, obviously too in shock for words. Hoping that it will work this time, I try to reach her through thoughts, and it works. _Do you want to talk about it?_ I ask as I search for her clothes.

_Not right now,_ she replies, getting up and helping me. Soon we find her clothes and she puts them on.

_When we get back, would you like Isabel to take a look at you?_

_Sure. It might be nice to know if everything's okay…_

I smile as we make our way back downstairs. But my smile quickly fades as I see Dillon standing outside of my protective barrier, still trying to get in. "It won't work," I tell him, and I'm surprised at how cold my voice sounds. "I made it strong enough to keep you out, so you won't get in unless I want you to."

When Neriah sees him, she glares long and hard. "You lying bastard," she says coldly. "You said that you wanted to show me the renovations you did on your room, but that's not what you wanted at all!" I've never seen her like this before. It almost scares me. She turns her head to me. "Matt, let me out of this barrier. I want to 'talk' to Dillon."

I oblige, and she walks out of the barrier. Dillon tries to touch her face, but she punches him before he has a chance to do anything. "Don't you dare touch me!" she shrieks. "In fact, I don't want you to come near me ever again!" And with that, she stalks off outside.

Before I go to follow her, I tell Dillon, "If you so much as talk to her, I won't hesitate to kill you." I run in the direction Neriah went, not looking back even once.

**Wow…intense chapter! I felt the anger as I wrote it…anyway, enough about what I think, I wanna hear what you guys think! Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3: Neriah

**I'm sure I've said this already, but I am really surprised with all the reviews! I honestly didn't expect this many…then again, the GoT section on FanFiction is quite small, and we're all quite close together, us GoT writers…we pretty much all read and review each other's fics…anyway, here's the third chapter! Oh, and I'm really sorry about the chapter length…hopefully they'll get longer as we go along…and finally with my GoT/HP crossover completed, I should have more time on my hands to write this, cuz I have a great idea for it. The only problem is getting to that part…hmm…**

**Chapter 3 **

**Neriah**

I haven't told Matt exactly what happened…it's still too fresh to talk about, even though it happened just last week. All of us working together finally got the Citadel up and running again, so that if someone from the Order finds a way to continue what Lathenia started, we'll have a way to fight back.

Thankfully, Dillon hasn't even tried to come near me since that night, and I'm starting to get over it now. I'm up in Matt's room with him, and we're just hanging out. Well, sort of. I'm sitting on his lap while he sits on his bed, and he's wrapped his arms around me. I have my head leaning on his shoulder. We're just communicating through thoughts, so that way nobody can overhear us.

_Are you ready to talk about what happened yet?_ he asks me.

_Yeah, sure,_ I reply, telling him everything. Actually, I show him the images as I saw. Most of it is black, because I closed my eyes for parts, but there's enough there that Matt knows just what Dillon put me through.

_Rough, _he remarks when I'm finished showing him.

_I know. I can't believe he'd stoop to that level, though._

_Neither can I. He wasn't always like this…_ We go on for hours talking about this and that, before Matt asks me something. _Neriah?_

_Yeah?_

_Would you want to do that again?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean…do that thing…with me?_

His question takes me by surprise. _Matt, you know I'd do anything for you._

_I'm not asking you to do this __for__ me, but __with__ me. Would you?_

I think about it for a bit. Sure, the experience felt nice, but it wasn't being done by the man I'm in love with, so I didn't enjoy it very much. _Sure,_ I say after a while.

By the time we've had enough, it's really late, so we just throw the covers on overtop our bodies and fall asleep.

**Okay, I think I'm done with short chapters for now. I'll be skipping ahead a while in the next chapter, which I'll type right away, only because I'm too damn lazy to write every little detail that happens. Review! Honestly…7 reviews already? This is insane…now I know how pinkdigi felt while writing Just Going With It…**


	4. Chapter 4: Toby

**Here you pplz go!**

**Chapter 4**

_**100 years later…**_

**Toby**

I wake up and walk into the living room. Today is my birthday, but I don't think it's much to celebrate. I mean, sure I look 18, but I'm really 99 as of today. Not surprisingly, Mum and Dad have decided to throw me a surprise party. As soon as I turn on the living room lights, they jump out from behind the couch. I roll my eyes. They even persuaded my aunt and uncle to come. But that means…sure enough, as I look around some more, Violet is there.

She's wearing a dress, which is a surprise, but it's floor length and black, which isn't a surprise. She's got her favourite necklace on; a black choker with a string coming down and a cross pendant at the end. It's the one I gave her for her 98th birthday. Her hair keeps changing colours on her, but she always dies it black right after. With tons of black makeup on, most people see her as just Goth, but I see her as an angel.

She sees me and smiles, but I don't have any time to talk to her, before Mum wraps her arms around me in a huge hug. "Happy Birthday, Toby!" she exclaims. I look over at Violet. _Help,_ I plead in my thoughts. She just giggles. She's younger than me, but only by a day. Since our parents are really good friends, we constantly saw each other since we were just babies, and we've been friends ever since. Violet never laughs or even smiles around anyone but me, and it's the same for me.

Isabel comes next to hug me, while Dad talks with Arkarian in the background. I never call Isabel and Arkarian "Aunt and Uncle". It's too formal for me, and they've both agreed that it's okay for me to just call them by their names. I really don't want to have this party, but the four of them force me to. Well, it's mostly Mum and Isabel, but you get the picture.

Finally, after about 5 hours, they leave me alone. I walk over to a random couch and sit down, sighing as I go. Violet comes over and sits by me. She's inherited a bit of both her parents. She has Isabel's brown eyes, but her face is the exact shape of Arkarian's. And as far as skills go, she's got healing and Truthseeing, as well as the ability to stop ageing. Me, I'm Immortal, I can talk to animals, and I'm a Truthseer. As for my appearance, I've got my mother's black hair and my father's facial structure, but my eyes…they're…not normal. It would be expected that they're brown, like those of both my parents, but they're not.

I take a look at Violet. She looks beautiful in a dress, but I know she'll never acknowledge it no matter how hard I try. "So, your mum's idea?" I ask, pointing at said dress.

She nods. "She tried to get me to put my hair up, but I refused."

"Good. Your hair looks better down." Seriously, it does. It goes down to her knees, and she refuses to get it cut, ever.

She smirks. "Well, I might have to get it cut one of these days. I never know when Mum might come in to my bedroom while I'm sleeping and take a pair of scissors to it."

I laugh. Some might say that it's wrong to be dating your cousin, that because it's no longer the medieval times, that kind of stuff should be illegal, but I say otherwise. Isabel and Arkarian are technically cousins, but they're soul mates, and I couldn't imagine one without the other. As for me and Violet, I'm pretty sure we've got something special.

She hears these thoughts and blushes. It stands out a lot on her pale skin. Another thing she inherited from her father. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," she says.

"Vi, you know that I don't let anyone hear my thoughts but you."

"Yeah, I know."

Isabel and Arkarian come in at that moment. "Come on, Violet, it's time to go," Isabel says. Violet sighs, and I kiss her before she goes.

Mum comes in. "It's late, Toby," she says. "You should go to bed."

I roll my eyes before obliging.

**There you go, with chapter 4. Okay, I lied. I know I said there would only be a maximum of three ppl's POVs, but I'm gonna put Violet's in here too. Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Neriah

**Thank you all! Okay, here we go with chapter 5. Again, both Aerith4you and I thought of this idea.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Neriah**

"I don't know, Matt," I tell him. "Do you really think that Toby should know?"

"Hell ya!" he says. "Don't you?"

"Not really. I don't think he's ready to know."

Matt groans. "Neriah, we've waited almost 100 years now! He deserves to know!"

"No! I'm sure that the question hasn't even occurred to him, so what's the point of filling his head with all our past troubles when he hasn't even asked?"

He sighs. "Okay, maybe you're right. But if he asks, you have to promise that we'll tell him. Everything."

I put my head in my hands. "Fine, I promise."

At that exact moment, Toby pokes his head in. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing," I assure him.

"We're just…talking about things from our past, and what we would have done differently."

_Thanks for that,_ I tell Matt.

_No prob._

_I can do this too,_ Toby informs us.

"Okay, Toby, that's enough. Go to your room!" I command.

"What? Mum, I'm old enough to not have to listen to you!"

Matt raises an eyebrow. "If that's so, then why do you still live with us instead of finding your own place?"

That question has him stumped. "I…I'm going to Violet's." With that, Toby leaves the room.

**Okay, a short chapter. But I just wanted to put a little bit of suspense in there…did it work? ****ThePurpleRose,**** I bet you think that you were right, don't you? You'll still have to wait and see. Oh, and as for putting Violet's POV in…I might do that. I'm still not 100 percent sure. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Violet

**I really like writing this fic. It's a lot of fun because I know exactly what's going to happen, and you guys don't. I like reading your reviews, and so far one person has guessed half correctly. I can't say who it was, because the person will know and guess the other half, and the rest of you will look at the reviews and figure it out. Anyway, I'll just shut up and get on with the chapter, now, shall I?**

**Chapter 6**

**Violet**** (see? I told you I'd do her POV!)**

I wake up from my morbid dreams to hear Toby's thoughts streaming into my head.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down,_ I tell him. _You know I can't understand you when you're upset._

_Sorry,_ he replies. _I just overheard my parents talking about…something._

_What kind of something?_

_I'm not sure, exactly. They say they were just talking about things that happened in their past, but I can sense there's something more._

So can I. I can sense that there's something more he's not telling me. _What else?_

_Well…_ he hesitates for a moment. _I know they were talking about me._

_What kind of things were they saying?_

_Mum said something about not wanting to tell me something, and Dad wanted to tell me. They eventually agreed that if I ask about whatever it is, they'll tell me._

I pause for a moment, thinking about what his parents could possible want to keep from him. _Do you think it's about your eyes?_

_Maybe. But I feel as though it's something more than that._

_Who knows? Maybe your father isn't your father._

_Maybe…In any case, I'm on my way over to your place now, so I'll see you in a bit._

_Okay._ His voice still rings through my head before I realize that he's coming over. "Oh!" I exclaim, trying to find something to wear. I don't normally sleep with anything on, and I really don't want him to see me like this. Since its still nighttime, I don't bother trying to find actual clothes. Instead, I settle for a black velvet nightgown that goes to the middle of my thighs. It doesn't fit as well as it used to, so it's really tight. I like it better that way, and I think Toby will too.

A black bat starts scratching at my window, and I giggle. _Toby, you really know how to impress me,_ I tell him, opening the window. He flies in and changes into himself.

_What can I say? I like seeing you happy._

I feel myself blush and turn away, sitting on my bed. The millions of other times he's come in the middle of the night, we've always spoken through thoughts. It makes it harder to be overheard, even though my dad is a Truthseer. We're careful to keep our thoughts between the two of us. And the best part is that we're the only two Truthseers who have figured out how to communicate while still keeping our thoughts screened from all others. Unfortunately, it's not only Dad we have to worry about, it's also Mum, with her sixth sense. We never know when she might pick something up.

Toby frowns. _Don't think like that,_ he says. _She won't pick anything up, I promise._

_How can you be sure?_

_Because…I don't know. I'm just trying to reassure you._

I smile. _Well, if you want to do that, then you'd better sit down with me._

He smiles and does so. _Is that better?_

I lie down, my head on the pillow. _No, I think you have to lie down, too._

He does. _How about now?_

_Now, all you have to do, is…_I don't finish my thought, but he knows what I mean.

Alright, whatever you say. Just relax and let me do the work… 

I grin, looking forward to what we're about to do.

**Yeah, I know. Okay, a show of reviews, how many of you think that this fic will be fluff between Toby and Violet? That I'm just putting "red herrings" in the fic to make you think there'll be a plot? How many of you think there is actually a plot to all this? How many think it'll be a mixture of both? Review and tell me! I'll let you know who was right when I get all the reviews. Oh, and don't try to base this vote on past fics of mine, because you'll be wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toby

**Meh…practically nobody voted…oh well! Here's the next chapter! So far, I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**

**Mewtwo Shall Rule The World (A.K.A: Alex)**

**FuritiveFox**

**ThePurpleRose**

**ArkariansGirl**

**Reasonable**

**Thank you all for being kind enough to review. Remember, that along with all my other fics, flames are welcome just as long as you can tell me exactly what I did wrong and exactly how I can change it. Otherwise, just shut up and go flame somebody else. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Toby **

Violet and I are interrupted by her dad communicating with my parents. We keep quiet, in our thoughts and with our words, while we listen to them.

_Matt? Neriah?_ comes Arkarian's voice.

_Yeah?_ Mum replies.

_Is Toby there, by any chance?_

_No,_ Dad says. _He told us he was going to visit Violet…_

_Crap. I'd better go check on them, then, if they're here._

I feel my eyes widen, and Violet's do too. _Quick!_ she urges me. _You have to get out of here before Dad sees us like this!_

I get out of her bed as quickly as I can, slipping my clothes back on. She puts her nightgown back on, and as I turn into a bat, she opens the window for me. I fly out. _Let me know how it goes,_ I tell her as I fly home.

_Okay,_ she promises.

I left my bedroom window open when I went to Violet's, that way it would be easier for me when I got home, but now it's closed. I sigh, changing into myself long enough to open the window slightly, before changing to a mouse and crawling under the window. I jump down as a mouse and turn to myself, closing the window. I get into bed just in time as Mum opens the door.

"Toby?" she whispers. "Are you awake?"

I fake a yawn and act as if I've been in bed for hours. "Yeah, why?"

"You told us you were going to Violet's."

"Oh, that." Quickly, I try to think of a suitable lie. "I was going to, but it started to rain, so I didn't." Well, it's half true. When I was flying over there, it started raining. But since I was more than halfway there, I decided to keep on going. Of course, I'm careful to keep these thoughts guarded in case Mum hears them.

"Alright, then, I'll leave you to get some more sleep. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I roll over in my bed and decide that it would be best for me not to go back to Vi's house tonight. I let her know that before drifting off to sleep.

I have a very strange dream. I think that I see myself there, but I'm a little baby. Since all babies are born with blue eyes, my strange ones haven't come in yet. I see two figures standing overtop me, and I guess they're Mum and Dad. It's really hard to see anything, since it's all wavy, and as if there's a gas leak. I see one of the figures turn its head towards the other, and speak.

"What do you think?" it asks, and I can tell it's a girl's voice. I assume it's Mum.

"You mean for a name?" the other figure (Dad) replies.

"Yes, but that's not all."

"Well, I think his name should be Toby, but we'll have to wait until he's older to find out who's child he is. We won't be able to tell for a while."

Even with the blurredness I can tell that Mum's face has a worried expression on it. "But if his eyes are brown, that won't say anything. It could mean that he has my eyes, but might be Dillon's child."

Who's Dillon? Oh well.

Dad shrugs, and the scene changes. It looks like I'm about 5, the age that I got my eye colour, or so I've been told. I'm asleep on Mum's lap, and she's gently stroking my hair. I see myself start, and open my eyes. Her eyes widen as she sees mine, and calls Dad over.

He comes over, and is also startled by the colour of my eyes. I sigh. Why do I have to have two different coloured eyes? I mean, one of them is brown, and the other is bright green.

I'm woken up by someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see Mum standing overtop me. "Mum, what's wrong?" I ask. She's got a worried look on her face.

"You cried out in your sleep," she says, and I decide to ask her my question.

"Who's Dillon?"

Her eyes widen, and she faints. Fortunately, Dad's in here too, and he catches her.

I turn to him. "Do you know who Dillon is?"

Dad nods. "Yes, both your mother and I know who he is…or rather, was. But it's late now. We might talk about it in the morning. Key word: might." With that, he takes Mum into their room.

**There you go. The answer to the vote last chapter is this: Most of it will have a plot, with a small sub plot involving Violet and Toby's relationship. Did I say a small sub plot? Ha! As if! Anyway, review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8: Neriah

**Sorry about the wait, but here you go.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Neriah**

Morning comes, and with it comes Toby bursting into mine and Matt's room.

"Will you guys tell me who Dillon is now?"

I sigh. Obviously, Toby inherited Matt's impatience. "Fine." We already told Toby about most of our past, and he knows all about the Named, so I don't have to explain all that. "Dillon was your father's and Ethan's best friend. He used to work for the Order, but switched to the Guard later. When I came to Angel Falls, he fell in love with me."

_Okay, your turn,_ I tell Matt. He takes the story from there. "I also fell in love with this beautiful woman," he wraps his arms around me and I grin up at him before he continues. "Anyway, later on Dillon thought that I was stealing your mother away from him, when she was never his in the first place. And, as you can see, the two of us ended up together."

I take a deep breath before taking the story up. "After the battle we told you about, all of us Named helped fix the Citadel. But Dillon had other plans in mind." I decide that Toby is old enough to know, and show him what happened.

I see his shocked expression grow as the images come. When it's finished, I continue, although it's getting harder to keep the tears in. I've shown many people before, but never have I had to recall it out loud. "When I first found out I was pregnant with you, we couldn't figure out who's child you were. Even after you were born, we couldn't tell. So, we vowed to wait until you were older just to be sure." Tears start flowing from my eyes, and Matt takes me in his arms before telling the rest of the story.

"When your eyes finally changed to the their true colour, or in your case, colours, we decided that maybe Isabel could find out what this meant. She did."

"And…what does it mean?" Toby asks.

"What it means," I reply, "is that you are the child of both Dillon and your father."

**Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. But it's the last for a while. That's right, I'm putting this fic on hold for now. Trust me, I don't want to do this, but I'm devoting most of my time to writing this fic, and I have a few other fics of mine that are getting absolutely no attention. So after I've updated those a bit more, I'll come back to this one, I promise. Oh, and I'm also wanting to make a new fic, but I need ideas. If you give me some, then I promise to mention you in credits…Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Violet

**Okay, I've had a long enough break to write more of my other fics, so I'm writing more of this now. I know most of you are wondering how Toby can be both Matt and Dillon's son, and I'm almost positive it can't happen in real life, but here's what I've thought: Dillon's little…**_**sperm**_**…met Matt's before either of them could reach Neriah's egg, and the two of them combined. Then, they swam around together until they eventually found an egg to go inside. There, happy?**

**Chapter 9 **

**Violet**

I wake up and wonder why I'm wearing my nightgown. As I sit up, I suddenly remember Toby's late night visit. I smile to myself. It's been our plan for some time now to find a suitable house and move in together, but we're both too lazy to start looking. I lay my head back on my pillow and shut my eyes, but Mum bursting in the room, yelling "Happy Birthday", interrupts my moment of peace.

I groan and roll over in bed, trying (and failing) to block out the light from the hallway. Among other small things I've gotten from my parents, Mum's gift of sight is one of them, and right now, I'm wishing that she'd kept it for herself.

"Wake up, Violet, and get dressed, because we've got a nice big party planned!" I'm assuming that when Mum says "we" she's referring to herself and Neriah.

Just as Toby calls my parents by their names, I call his by their names. I look at my clock and groan again. "Mum, it's only 7:30 in the morning!" I exclaim. She nods.

"I know, and everybody is here already."

My eyes widen. If everybody is here, that means that Toby is, too. I jump out of bed and shove Mum out the door, closing it quickly. I tear through my closet to find something Toby will like. Finally, I find a black v-neck T-shirt that has white trim on the neck and sleeves, and it says in white handwriting "Princess" with a picture of a crown. A little more searching, and I find a pair of black jeans. I brush my hair quickly after showering and slipping the clothes on, and then grab the necklace Toby gave me for my birthday last year. I put that on, followed by a pair of black hoop earrings going in my ears. After applying all the makeup I own, which is a lot, by the way, I take a deep breath and walk out the door, into the living room.

I see Toby sitting on the couch between Matt and Neriah, wearing a plain black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, his brown hair exactly the way I like it; slightly messed up.

_Not bad, not bad,_ I inform him.

He grins._ You don't look too bad yourself._

I feel myself start to blush and look down at my feet. After a big ceremony (apparently 99 is a significant age), including Mum giving me a long, fancy, pink dress, everything dies down and the four adults walk somewhere, leaving Toby and me alone.

The two of us have found millions of different uses for the Truthseeing skill other than hearing people's thoughts and communicating with other Truthseers. We've found a way to use this skill as one of telekinesis as well. It takes a little more concentration to use it like that, though, and we don't use it around our parents. But in this case, I'm ready to use it.

I send all my birthday gifts to my room, first making sure that the four adults aren't looking.

Toby raises an eyebrow. "Been practising?" he asks.

I grin sheepishly. "Well, you never know if the Order might start up again somehow."

"After 100 years of being down?"

"You never know."

I realize that Toby still hasn't given me a gift. Of course, I figured he wouldn't just yet; he always likes to give his gifts in private. He grins. _My parents think I don't care about giving gifts,_ he tells me. _I just don't like an audience._

_I know what you mean. It's incredible how birthdays are considered so important. I'd have thought that our parents would get tired of celebrating our birthdays now, after 99 years._

He grins._ I wish they would._

I laugh, and he stands up. I pull on his arm. _Where are you going?_ I ask him.

_Nowhere,_ he replies. _So, do you want your gift?_

_Sure._

He pulls a small box out of his pocket, bending down on one knee. I gasp, feeling tears come to my eyes.

_Violet, will you marry me?_

I'm speechless. _You know I will, Toby, but don't you think it's a little soon?_

_We've been alive for 99 years, and we've been together for about 82 of those years. That's longer than most people wait to get married._

I laugh at that._ Most people don't have the skill of agelessness,_ I point out._ But of course I'll marry you._

He slips the ring on my finger, and before he has a chance to stand up, I throw myself at him in a hug. _I love you._

_I know you do, and I love you too._

**There you have it, folks. If anyone thinks that went too fast, let me know. And, as always, review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Toby

**Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been really busy. Yes, I know, that's the same excuse I used in my "Illusions" fic for the new chapter, but it's completely true! Anyway, here we go!**

**Chapter 10**

**Toby**

Violet and I sit on the couch for ages, just looking into each other's eyes. By the time our parents are done chatting, it's already night.

"Whoa," Violet mutters when she realizes this. "We've been sitting like this for the whole day?"

"I guess so," I say with a grin.

Mum and Dad come in to say that we're going home, and Violet and I say our goodbyes, which, of course, don't involve much talking, either with voices or thoughts. After a while, we pull apart so I can go.

Once at home, I don't do much other than sit on my bed and think about how damn lucky I am to have someone like Vi. I open my mind to any other thoughts, while closing my own off. This, too, is a technique that Violet and I discovered. I hear a three way conversation between Mum, Dad, and Arkarian.

_We've got a slight issue,_ Arkarian says.

_What kind of issue?_ Mum asks.

_Oh, nothing too big…it's just that the Order is back, and they've selected a time just after the battle…a time when a certain guy who's name I won't mention decided to do something that could lead to utter chaos if he didn't…_

_Well, that's specific,_ Dad says sarcastically.

_Does it, by any chance, have to do with…Dillon?_ Mum asks tentatively.

There's a long pause. _Unfortunately, Neriah, you're absolutely right._

_Oh god…what do we do now?_

Dad's voice sounds with the answer. _What do we do? What else do we do? We do what we've done thousands of times before! We do what we're meant to do, for the Guard and for the world! We stop the Order from interfering where – or, should I say, when – they're not supposed to!_

When Mum's voice comes back, it sounds very shaky, as if she's trying to stop herself from crying. _But, Matt, if we fail…_

_We won't fail, Neriah. _Dad's voice has a definitive tone in it, signalling that the conversation is over. Then…

_What about Violet and Toby?_ Mum asks.

_They should be able to choose whether or not they want to come,_ Arkarian replies.

Nobody says anymore, and with all that knowledge, I lay down on my bed and try to go to sleep.

**Short, I know, and I'm sorry. This will be my last update for the year of 2007, as I'm going to visit some family for the holidays, and won't have access to Microsoft Word, so therefore won't be able to type new chapters. See y'all in 2008!**


	11. Chapter 11: Violet

**It's me again! I was re-reading the fic to see where I was going with it, and I realized a couple mistakes I made: I said in Chapter 3 that Toby's hair was black like Neriah's, but then a couple chapters ago, it switched to brown. I'm going to keep it as brown, since Violet already has black hair, and I don't like pairing two people together when they have the same hair colour. It's just an insane hang-up I have. Another thing: Since writing chapter 9, I've realised that my explanation for how Toby is both Matt's and Dillon's kid is completely impossible. However, this is simply a FanFiction, and practically nothing else is possible, either, so what the hell. Anyway, here I go!**

**Chapter 11**

**Violet**

I feel my eyes widen. _Toby?_ I reach out once I'm sure the three adults are finished.

_You heard it, too?_

_Yes. Do you think they really mean it?_

There's a short pause, and I figure he's probably thinking. _It's possible. We shouldn't say anything about it or ask about it until they confront us. We don't want them to know we've been listening in on their conversations._

_No, you're probably right. As always._

I place a hand gingerly on my stomach. _Toby?_ I say again.

_Yes, Vi?_

_Do you think that…we can try to find a house soon? I think that 99 years is too long to be living with our parents. And, besides, we're going to get married, and…_

He picks up on my unvoiced thoughts. _Violet, is everything okay?_

_I…_ I hesitate, unsure of whether or not I should tell him. I take a deep breath. _I'm kinda…_

_Oh. I see…_

He breaks off after that, and I can't tell if he's upset or not. _Uh, Toby…you're not…angry, are you?_

_No, of course not. How could I be? I'm coming over now. _

_Cancel that,_ I say urgently. _I hear footsteps outside my room. I think one – or both – of my parents are going to talk to me about what we overheard._

_Okay, I'd better go back home and see if anyone's trying to talk to __me__ about it. Love you._

_Love you, too._

"Violet? Are you still awake?" Mum's voice calls through the door.

"Hmm?" I answer, trying my best to sound groggy, like I just woke up. "What do you need?"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"Just a minute, let me get some pyjamas on." I get up and find a pair of pyjamas that are, of course, all black. "Okay, you can come in."

The door opens, flooding the room with way more light than necessary, even though the only two light sources are the moon and the nightlight in the hallway.

Mum squints, too. "Sorry," she says, closing the door. She comes to sit down beside me on the bed. "Everything alright, Vi?" she asks.

"Yeah, Mum, why?" I dread her answer.

"Oh, no reason, I just thought I felt something coming from you. Must have been my imagination. Anyway, we've found out that, somehow, the Order is back. And they've already chosen a time in history to attack. The four of us – that is to say, your father, me, Matt, and Neriah – have decided that we're going to go and try to stop them. The offer is open to you and Toby as well. Do you want to come?"

Of course, my immediate answer is "yes", but I don't say that just yet. I know that I'll only go if Toby goes too, but I don't know if he'll want to go. "I don't know," I answer finally. "When will you guys be leaving?"

"We were going to go tonight," Mum answers, "which is why I'm asking tonight and not waiting until morning."

I decide to ask Toby first. _Are you going?_ I ask.

_Yeah, I think I will. You?_

_Only if you are._

I sense that he's smiling. _Alright, we'll both go._

_Deal._

I turn to Mum. "You know what? I think that I will come."

She smiles. "Great. I'll see you there."

I can't wait.

**Sorry, but I'm going to be mean again by making you wait to find out how the mission goes. But hey, at least I've updated! Okay, tell me this: how many of you know what Violet told Toby? How many of you who know were expecting something like this?**


	12. Chapter 12: Violet

**Hmm…no idea what this mission is going to entail, exactly…whatever! Something will come when I'm writing, it always does. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I really needed to update my GoT/HP crossover sequel…twice…and try to write more of Illusions…lots…and…no, I think that's about it…but seriously, a month and 18 days is much too long to make you people wait for a new chapter, and I'm sincerely sorry. Anyway, here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 12**

**Violet (yes, I know I used her POV last chapter, but I really like her…maybe more than I like Toby…)**

I feel myself falling, but before I hit the ground, a pair of arms catches me. I straighten myself up and look into the loving face of Toby. I grin. "Good thing I'm still wearing the pyjamas I put on before Mum told me about this," I reflect, noticing that I'm wearing exactly that.

"Me too," Toby says.

"I just hope we don't do anything to screw this up," I say after a while. "I mean, neither of us have had any practise or training in the areas of fighting, and the only skills we've really used at all are our Truthseeing ones."

He pulls me close to him. "It'll be alright, Vi, I'm sure we won't screw up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But then there's the problem of-" I break off as I see the four adults appear.

"You kids ready?" Mum asks, her face lit up with excitement. I can tell she's happy that she'll be fighting again.

I nod._What were you about to say?_ Toby asks me.

Well…I should probably tell them about…you know… 

_But why rush it? Why not wait until later?_

_Because if something happens to me, then everything could be ruined._

_Violet, you're a healer, and your Mum's one of the best healers in the entire Guard according to our parents. I'm sure that, between the two of you, you'd be able to stop anything from happening. Don't worry, and just try not to make yourself look suspicious, like you're doing now._

"Is everything okay, Vi?" Mum asks, coming over to me.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," I assure her. She looks at me for a little longer, as if trying to figure out whether or not I'm lying. Eventually, her excitement overwhelms her concern, and she smiles and starts spinning around in circles while jumping up and down, looking like she actually is the age she looks. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that she now has highlighter pink hair, I'd almost think that she actually is still 18. Dad walks over to her and takes her in his arms, and I can tell that he's trying to calm her, but it's not working.

"Sorry, Arkarian," she says, "but there's no way I'll calm down now. Oh God, I haven't been this excited since my first ever mission! Unless you count the time I had my first mission with you…I think I was more excited then than I was for my actual first mission…but whatever, cuz I'm more excited than even that right now!"

Neriah laughs from watching Mum act like a little girl, but Matt just sighs and puts his head in his hands. Eventually, he walks over to Mum. "Get a grip, Isabel," he says, rather harshly. "We can't afford you jeopardizing the mission just because you're excited."

Mum stops jumping around and glares at Matt. "Did you honestly think I'd let my enthusiasm get in the way of our mission?" she snaps. "No matter how excited or nervous I am, or ever have been, before a mission, I've always been able to control it once we get through the knowledge dust. But now, thanks to you, I won't be able to enjoy my first mission in 100 years. Are you proud of yourself now,_dear brother_?"

Neriah sighs. "Okay, first of all, both of you calm down. Isabel, he's just really nervous about this. Matt, can't you trust her? If anyone has a right to be in a bad mood over this mission, it's me. I'm going to have to force myself to stop any interfering with an event that I really don't want to happen. However, I know what the consequences would be if it didn't happen, so I'm prepared to force myself to undergo torture in the past to save the present."

Matt immediately calms down and embraces Neriah. I feel Toby's arms tighten around me.

_It's me,_ he says. _I'm the result of this whole thing._

_Oh, Toby, do you mean what I think you mean?_

_Yep. I know that if we don't succeed here, I won't exist, and neither will…_

I gasp, and feel tears come to my eyes. I quickly turn around and stifle those tears before anyone sees. If we don't succeed, my life won't be worth living.

**Sorry everyone, I thought for sure that I was going to put the actual mission in here…oh well. That's what you get when you have writer's block…stupid, stinking, son of a…anyway, review! Next chapter will be Neriah's POV.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Neriah and Violet

**Finally! I only just remembered what the mission was going to be…hmm…that's writer's block for ya! But, yeah, so here goes everything! I used too many exclamation marks in this author's note! There I go again! This chapter will be split into two peoples' POVs for convenience. I'm not sure if it'll be a continuous thing from now on or not…just to warn you, I have no idea before writing who the Order member will be or what they'll do to try and screw this all up, but something will come, I promise.**

**Chapter 13**

**Neriah (I haven't used her POV in a while…not since chapter 8…)**

We land a mere few feet away from the spot where we (in the past) are re-building the Citadel. We all had to have our appearances changed except for Toby and Violet, because the rest of us can't afford for us to be seen and recognized. I look up and see myself with a hammer, and Matt beside me, handing me nails. We watch as Dillon walks up to the group and starts helping.

"Where's the danger coming from?" I wonder aloud.

"No idea," Isabel answers me, "But it's probably safe to assume that we'll have to keep our eyes on you, since what happened is probably what the Order wants to screw up."

I nod, completely agreeing. _I just don't want Toby or Violet to have to see it happen,_ I tell Matt privately.

_They don't have to,_ he answers. _They can wait outside, or something, and watch for danger from out there._

_I suppose._ I look up again and see Dillon leading me away from the others. I shudder as I realize that it'll be coming soon.

"Come on, let's go," Arkarian says, and the six of us follow my younger self and Dillon.

When we get to Dillon's house, we wait while he takes the younger me inside. Then I turn to Toby and Violet. "You two wait outside and keep watch, okay?"

They both nod, and stand on either side of the house, not looking like they're watching for anyone. I take a deep breath before the rest of us go inside.

Once through the door, I can hear myself screaming upstairs, as well as crying. We wait around in the living room, making sure nobody goes upstairs without our knowledge. "This could take a while," I mutter, trying not to listen to the noises.

**Violet (I can't help myself! I just love her character!)**

I sigh. _This is boring,_ I say to Toby. _I thought my first mission would be fun and exhilarating! But we're just standing around, doing nothing and trying not to look like we're doing something._

_I know it sucks,_ he tells me, _but it's what has to be done. _He looks down the road. _Here comes a younger version of my dad,_ he says, and I look.

_Huh, you look quite a bit like he used to,_ I remark. I look over at Toby and see that he's smiling.

_While you look nothing like either of your parents did at this point in time,_ he says. I have to force myself not to laugh out loud.

_Hey, it's not my fault,_ I say, pretending to sound hurt. _Just because Dad was already 600 at this time and looked way different than he originally did – or even does now – doesn't mean that his hair can't have been black at some time!_

_Let's hope it was, because if it wasn't, I'd be curious to know how you can get such a dark black out of such a light blonde as your mum._

_It's called hair-dye._ We stop "talking" when the young Matt walks by. He doesn't even look at either of us, and I can tell by his face that he's preoccupied with something.

_Hey, Toby?_ I look over at him, a sudden idea in my head. _Your mum didn't say how long we have to keep watch for…_

He raises an eyebrow. _You want to go look around?_

_Yeah._ We go, and as we enter, I see the young Matt run upstairs, but not before blocking the bottom of the stairs with a force field to keep the guy standing there from following. He looks as we enter, and I can tell that, whoever he's supposed to be, it's not the real person. I gasp and point this out to Toby. He nods, and we go to attack the guy. As soon as we do, he fights back, and there's noise from the living room as mine and Toby's parents come running out to see us tackle the guy to the floor. I hold him there.

"What are you guys doing?!" Mum screams. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"This isn't who you think it is," I tell her. "He's from the Order."

Neriah comes over and looks at his face, into his blue eyes. She sighs. "She's right; this isn't Dillon."

The man looks up at me and kicks me in my stomach. I gasp and immediately get up. Toby looks from the man to me with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, no you don't!" he yells and pins the man to the ground again. I crawl myself over to a wall and put my hands around my stomach. I use my healing skills and search inside for even the faintest heartbeat. I feel tears spill out of my eyes.

Toby comes to me, having beaten the other guy. "Is it…"

I nod, too upset for words.

"How did he know?" Toby wonders aloud.

"I…I have no idea," I reply truthfully.

"Vi, are you alright?" Mum asks, coming over to me. "Here, let me take a look at it."

I nod, before realizing that she'll find out. "No! Wait, Mum, I'm fine! You don't need to look!" But she's already found out.

She gasps. "Violet…I…you…"

I cry even harder. Toby wraps me in his arms.

"Oh, my girl…" Mum has tears down her cheeks too. Dad walks over to her.

"What's going on?" he asks.

She looks at him, and it's obvious that she's telling him in her thoughts. But both Matt and Neriah hear it, too, and they gasp.

"They know," I whisper to Toby, unable to bring myself to use our special communication. "All four of them."

His eyes widen even more.

"Who…" Mum begins, "Who's the father?"

I look down. "It doesn't matter," I say, "because it's dead now."

"What?!" She comes even closer and lays her hands on my stomach. I join her, and we both search again for a heartbeat. This time, we find one, but it's so faint that it's no wonder I missed it the first time. Her eyes widen, and she looks at me. I look back at her, and together, we manage to heal it so that it won't die.

"So, I repeat; who's the father?" Mum asks again.

I don't say anything. _How should I say it?_ I ask Toby.

_Just come out with it,_ he answers. _Tell them, and it'll be fine._

_Maybe…maybe you should tell them,_ I say. _That way they don't think I'm just making it up._

_If I have to._ He looks at the four "adults" and speaks. "I am," he says faintly.

There's a long silence. "How long?" Neriah asks finally, breaking the silence.

"Three months," I answer, but she shakes her head.

"No, I mean how long have you been…"

I get what she's asking. "It was only our first time," I tell her truthfully, and leave my thoughts open so she can tell I'm not lying.

She nods, satisfied, and I close my thoughts off again. We hear footsteps upstairs coming down, and leave, but not before Mum heals the man so he can play his last part.

Neriah opens a portal back home, and we go through, Toby holding my hand the entire time.

**There you have it, folks, the secret's out in the open, and now everybody knows! I wouldn't actually be mean enough to kill a character before I even introduce them. No, you don't have to worry about character deaths until close to the end of the fic, if at all. I really don't know if I'll end up killing anyone yet or not…anyway, please review!! And I'm sorry about the long wait…I really have no excuses for it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Violet

**K, I really do have an excuse for slow updates now! I'm beta reading a fic for HP, and there is soooooooooo freaking much to be corrected with it. Then again, the author's native language is Spanish, and the chapters are insanely long…but that'll be occupying lots of my time now. Don't worry, I'll still keep up with my own fics (don't think I've forgotten about Illusions…I'm just making an insanely long last chapter that has lots of pplz' POVs in it), I'll just be updating even slower than usual. Anyway, enough chatter, I'd better write the chapter. So, last chapter (just a little recap for the sake of recaps), one of Violet and Toby's secrets was revealed. There's just a small matter of the other one…**

**Chapter 14**

**Violet (yes, again.)**

I sigh, sitting on my bed. It's been a month since the mission, and I haven't seen Toby since then, which is strange. Normally, he and his parents come over almost every day. I hear Mum's frustrated voice from the living room and slide off my bed to see what's going on.

"…does he even think he is?! I don't freaking care if he's 'leading the Guard' now that the Order is obviously back, I'm his sister, and the three of us deserve to see them sometime!"

"Yes, you're right," Dad says soothingly. "But I don't see how getting upset helps anything."

Mum stops pacing the room to stare icily at Dad. "So you'd have me sit around all day with nothing to do, just because Matt's decided to shut out the rest of his family?"

Dad sighs. "No, that's not what I meant, and I think you know it. You could always go over to Athens and talk to Matt, try to convince him to stop spending so much time over there."

"No, I can't. If I have to face that moron, I'll just…blow up and yell at him."

I clear my throat. Both my parents stop and look at me.

"Vi," Mum starts nervously. "I didn't notice you there."

I raise an eyebrow and lean against the wall. "That much is obvious," I say, rolling my eyes.

Mum sits on the couch and motions for me to sit beside her. I do so, reluctantly. "How is…" she starts, then stops. "How are you doing?"

I shrug. "Nothing to report."

"Is there anything else going on that you haven't told us about?"

I feel her eyes burning into my skull, and I find myself thinking about Toby and the fact that we're engaged. I forget that Dad's in the room, and I also forget to shield my thoughts; one of the first times it's happened since I was little.

Now it's Dad's turn to clear his throat. I feel my eyes widen as I swing my head around to look at him. I glare.

"You had no business to be in my head," I say. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because you've been keeping secrets from us," he replies. "Big ones, too, by the looks of this."

"Oh?" Mum says, intrigued. "And what might that be?"

"Violet, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself slightly and tell your mother what's been going on."

"Oh, lay off already!" I shout, jumping up. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, there's a reason I haven't told you guys about this?" Ashamed, I feel tears rolling down my face. "I was going to tell you when the time was right. Toby and I were going to tell you together, all four of you guys! We were supposed to tell you after the mission, but I don't know where he is right now!"

By now, I'm crying hard, as much as I try to will myself not to. I hug myself tightly, turning away from my parents. Mum puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. "No," I say, my voice barely a whisper. "I'm sick and tired of sitting around, twiddling my thumbs, while I have no idea where my future husband and father to my unborn baby is." My voice grows steadily louder through that statement, so that by the time I get to the end of it, I'm shouting again. I turn around and see Mum's eyes grow wide. "That's right, Mum. Toby asked me to marry him, and I accepted. Now, it's been a month since I've seen him, and I want to know where he is." I search both their faces. Mum's is lined with shock, sadness, and…is that fear? Dad's is impossible to read.

"Vi, sweetheart," Mum starts softly, "please calm down."

I take a few deep breaths, and feel myself doing just that. "Okay, I'm sorry," I say.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something," Mum begins again, "and I want you to do your best not to overreact, alright?"

I nod.

"Good. We know that Matt is in Athens, trying to help lead the Guard, and that Neriah is most likely with him. As for Toby…" she takes a deep breath. "We don't know. All we know is that he's not with his parents, and he's not at his place."

Struggling to keep myself calm, although my heart's pounding, I focus on breathing. To me, the answer to the situation is clear. "Okay…" I say slowly, "if that's the case, then I'm going to look for him."

Mum and Dad both jump up at that. "No!" they say simultaneously.

"You should stay here and rest," Mum says.

"If you got lost while looking for him, then what would we do?" Dad says.

"Alright, I get the point!" I exclaim. "You don't want me to go. But I'm not going to sit around feeling helpless, and I know my way around. Angel Falls is a small town; I don't think it's even possible to get lost when you've lived here for a hundred years. And I won't have to worry about people wondering about my hair, cuz it's black, which is a natural colour. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

My parents look at each other. Mum sighs and looks back at me. "If we were a normal family, Vi, you'd have moved out a long time ago."

"If we were a normal family, we'd all be dead by now," I say.

"I know, just listen. I know you're more than capable to look after yourself, and I know you wouldn't get lost out there, but you have to understand why we don't want you going. If you do something slightly out of the ordinary, or use your skills – accidentally or not – in front of the wrong people, the Order could have us. They've changed in over 100 years, not only because of their people changing, but also their tactics. They're much more skilled and cleverer." She sighs again. "We'll let you look for Toby, but please promise that you'll be careful, and contact your dad if anything happens." She smiles. "We love you, and we want you to be able to live as long as possible. So be careful, and good luck."

I smile and hug her before moving on to hug Dad. "Thank you, guys," I whisper.

**Okay, there you have it! The second secret is out, Toby's missing, and Violet's going to go look for him. I'm thinking of changing the name of this fic to something that fits a bit better with this whole chunk. The current title of "Love Triangles" fits for the first few chapters, but when I gave it that name, I didn't expect for it to get this far, and I certainly didn't plan any of this except for the names of Toby and Violet. So, if anyone has any new title suggestions, please send them in a review. I'll consider all of them, and acknowledge whoever sends it to me in the next chapter. Anyway, think of those titles, and REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Violet

**K, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this right now. Just so you all know, at this exact second that I'm typing this, I have absolutely no clue where Toby is going to end up being. And I have no idea if Violet is going to find him. And I have no idea about anything else, not even what gender their baby is going to be or what its name will be. If anyone has any ideas for any of that, please tell me. I'll ask again at the end of the chapter so that nobody forgets. Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is a bit short, but as I've said, I have no other ideas, so it's not really my fault.**

**Chapter 15**

**Violet (yes, even though I don't know what I'm doing, I'll use her POV)**

I gasp when I go into the town. Angel Falls has changed a lot since I was a teenager. Sure, I've been outside of the mountain before, but that's only going to Toby's, which isn't in the town. I look around, noticing that quite a bit of the forest areas surrounding the town have been annihilated to make way for more buildings.

_Well,_ I think, _this just means that I'll have to look harder. Or I can just call him…_ I extend my mind as far as it'll go, searching for Toby. I feel a light tap, and turn towards it. _Toby?_ I ask.

I hear a very faint voice, as if whispering. Unfortunately, it's too quiet for me to tell what it says or whose it is. I assume it's Toby's, since I have nothing else to go by, and walk towards it.

A few minutes later, I decide to call again, just to make sure I'm going in the right direction. _Hello?_ I call. _Anyone out there?_

_Violet!_ comes the reply, still very faint, but loud enough for me to hear it.

_Toby? Is that you?_ I ask, hardly daring to believe it.

_Yeah, it's me._

_Where are you? Where have you been for the past month?_

_Has it really been a month?_

_Yes._

_I'll explain everything when you come here._ There's a pause. _You __are__ coming, right?_

_Of course I am!_ I exclaim. _Well, that is, provided I can find where you are._

_Just keep following the sound of my thoughts._

When I start moving closer to the source of all this, it strikes me as odd how different Toby sounds. It almost sounds like it's not really him…I realize suddenly that it probably isn't, but that it's most likely an Order member trying to capture me. Before I have a chance to turn around, a hand appears over my mouth. I gasp, although it's muffled now, and ropes fly around my body. I scream, but of course, it's muffled, too.

"You loose, stupid girl," a voice says from behind me, and I recognize it as the one I've been following this whole time. Something hits me, hard, on the head, and I fall unconscious onto the ground.

**Told you it would be short! Okay, so I have a little bit more of an idea what I'm doing now, but I still don't know where Toby is, if Violet will find him, or what the gender and name of their baby will be. If any of you can help me out with any of those things, please do. Oh, and check out my GoT Credits while you're at it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Violet

**I had a sudden brainwave while reading some of my fav fics, and decided to write more, even though I ****still**** don't know what I'm doing exactly…it's worth a try, right?**

**Chapter 16**

**Violet (again)**

"LET GO OF ME!!" I scream when my mouth is finally uncovered.

"No, I don't think I will," my captor answers, blue eyes narrowing maliciously. Wait, blue? A sudden memory comes to me, though I don't understand why. I remember the mission Toby and I went on with our parents…the last time I saw Toby…and remember the man who was supposed to be some guy named Dillon. He had blue eyes. Of course, this probably means nothing, as loads of people have blue eyes. But still…

"If you don't let me go," I threaten, "my whole family will come and help me. You won't stand a chance."

I don't believe this! The man actually laughs! "I highly doubt that," he says, "since we've got your precious boyfriend here, and if you so much as call for help, we won't hesitate to kill him."

My eyes widen as I hear that. I've finally found Toby! But there's still a chance that they're bluffing…there's no way I'm giving them more information than they already have. "Yeah right," I say, forcing a humourless laugh. "If you've truly got my 'precious boyfriend' as you say, then where is he?"

The man raises an eyebrow. His face is unreadable, even when I try to read his eyes. "It seems you know how to play," he says, apparently more than a little impressed. "Very well." He snaps his fingers and two other men come forward, holding Toby's limp body between them.

I don't take the bait. It's possible that someone dove into my mind without me knowing it, found out what Toby looks like, and used that knowledge against me.

"I'm not convinced," I tell them. "Prove to me that this is who you say it is." I refuse to give them Toby's name, even though I'm pretty sure they already know it from my thought conversation with them.

One of the men holding who is supposedly Toby looks to the man in charge for approval. The man in charge nods and the two men jab "Toby" on both sides. He looks up, pain in his eyes, but doesn't say anything. I know that all I have to do is look in his eyes to tell if this really is Toby. I look. They're the right colours, and the brown is on the side it's supposed to be, just like the green. Of course, someone might have the skill to change their appearance at will, so I still can't be sure.

"I'm not convinced," I inform them.

"Vi…" the possibly fake Toby says. "Vi, please…"

I want to cry when I hear how weak his voice sounds. But I know that if I show any weakness at all, they'll do something to me. I completely screen my thoughts, and one look tells me that Toby's doing the same.

I look directly at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. If you really are Toby, then tell me some things that only the two of us know."

Now it's super important for me to keep my thoughts screened, because if this isn't the real Toby, and he's a Truthseer, then he could get the thoughts from me if I'm not careful.

"Why don't I just show you?" he asks, and I don't bother opening my mind very far; if this is Toby, then he'll know how to enter my mind with barely a small slit open. It's one of the many cool things we've discovered how to do. A sudden scene comes into my head, and I know that this is what he's showing me.

_Toby and I are sitting on my couch, right after he proposed to me._

"_Hey," I say, looking down at the ring. "Why isn't it a diamond?"_

"_Well, I know that it's usually a diamond for these things," he says, "but we're not exactly the most normal people in the world, now are we? Besides, I thought you like onyxes."_

_I laugh. "You know I do." _

_He pulls me into a deep kiss…_

The image ends. It takes all my inner strength to keep in the tears that are threatening to fall. I know that Toby would never reveal something that personal to Order members, even if he was forced to tell them other things. I know now what my heart was dying to say; that this really is Toby.

"Toby…" I whisper, knowing that if I do much else, I'll be helpless against the tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't be. You did what you had to. I'd probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed. Hell, only an idiot would believe right away that it's really who the bad guys say it is."

"Well then, that marks me as a half idiot, because I wanted to believe it was you."

"Violet." The force of Toby's voice startles me. "No. Don't think of yourself that way. We've known each other all our lives, and if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're not in any way, shape, or form and idiot."

If there weren't guards holding us both back, I would squeeze Toby tight and kiss him all the while. But there are. This brings me back to Earth. I look back to the man in charge.

"Okay, you've proven to me that this really is Toby. But the fact still remains that I don't think you'd really kill him."

The man raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I nod, hoping against hope that nobody in this room, besides Toby, of course, is Immortal.

"In fact, I'm willing to bet that no matter how many people I call to our rescue, you wouldn't be able to even cause him much pain."

I share my idea with Toby, letting him know what I'm doing.

The man sneers. "Try me."

"Okay, I think I will." I call out for Dad first, telling him to bring Mum and find me. Then, though I have no idea if it'll work, I call for Matt and Neriah, telling them the same thing. Of course, I do all this in the same way Toby and I talk, so that way no other Truthseers can hear me. I then quickly tell them how to do the same back to me, that way nobody else knows they're coming.

Now it's time for some acting. I pull my face in a confused look. "I can't reach them," I say, putting worry in my eyes. I let Toby know that I'm just acting, and that all four of our parents are coming for us.

The man smirks. "That's because we've put an impenetrable barrier around this place. No thoughts can get in or out."

If that's so, then the barrier must be very weak, cuz I managed to break it. But, of course, I don't tell them this.

"So, what are you planning on doing to us?" I ask.

"We weren't planning on telling you that," the man says, "otherwise it won't be as much fun."

"You sound confident, but I know that you have no idea what to do now. You're just a group of novice Order members, hoping you could take on people much stronger than you." Okay, so it's a wild guess, but who's to say it's not true? Toby and I are definitely much stronger than they are. For one, we've lived for over a hundred years. I also figure that if I keep this guy talking, it'll take him longer to notice when Mum, Dad, Matt, and Neriah come in. Speaking of which, they should be here any second now…

There's a crash from somewhere else. Everyone looks towards it. The soldiers holding me and Toby let go and run off in the direction of the noise, proving my theory that they have no clue what they're doing.

Toby runs over to me, and I wrap my arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again," I whisper. "What happened? Where have you been for the past month?"

"These idiots captured me just a few days after our mission," he answers.

"What were you doing before that?"

"I was looking for a house for the two of us after the wedding."

I smile. So he wasn't avoiding me. I take this opportunity to start kissing him. We stay this way for quite a while, before all the noise and commotion gets even closer to us. We break apart and stand facing the noises.

"Looks like we may get to fight," I say with a small grin.

He raises an eyebrow. "Although, this'll probably be your last fight for a while."

I look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if it was three months at the mission, that means it's been four months now."

I get what he's saying, and if it were anyone else trying to tell me this, I would argue with them. But not with Toby. "Fine, I guess you're right."

Mum, Dad, Matt, and Neriah come rushing in, closely followed by the soldiers. I see that the four of them are holding the weapons Toby and I were told about from the battle with Lathenia.

"VIOLET!" Mum calls out. "You're alright!!" She runs and hugs me tight. Neriah runs over and does the same to Toby.

"Oh, sure," Matt calls out. "Leave the men to fight!"

Neriah turns around and calls back, "You're doing great, honey!" She and Mum burst into laughter.

The man who lead me here breaks away from the battle, looking meaningfully at me. "I warned you," he said. "I told you that if you called for help, I'd kill this boyfriend of yours."

Gulp. Now I really hope that this guy isn't Immortal. "Say goodbye!" he yells, and slices Toby's head off with his sword.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Was that guy Immortal? Is Toby really dead? What happens if a mortal person chops off an Immortal's head?? Seriously, does anyone know the answer to that last one? I'm actually curious. Tell me what you guys think about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Of course, you could tell me if you did or not in a review…-hint hint- **


	17. Chapter 17: Violet yet again

**Meesa back! Thanks for all your lovely reviews giving me ideas with what to do about the beginning of this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

**Once again, the POV is…**

**Violet**

I cover my eyes and turn away. There's no way I'm going to watch. I hear Neriah scream loudly, something which makes me hope even more that this Order member isn't Immortal. There's the start of a thudding sound, which soon gives way to a more metallic sound.

There's silence for about a minute. Then…

_Vi? Don't react to this._

_TOBY?! _I try to do what he asked and not react to his voice in my head, but I can't help turning around. _How the hell are you still alive??_ His head is completely off of his neck, and while his body is lying on the ground, his head is in the Order member's hand.

_How do you think? That guy isn't Immortal._

_But…but…your head isn't attached anymore!!_

_True…but watch this._

The head slowly starts to gravitate towards the body, taking the Order member's hand with it.

"What the…" he starts to say, but Toby's head attaches itself to his neck.

I squeal and run up to squeeze Toby tightly. The Order member is still in shock.

"I…I _killed_ you!" he exclaims.

Toby shakes his newly attached head. "No. You just cut my head off."

"Isn't that the same thing??"

Neriah fields this one. "That all depends on who does it. You aren't an Immortal. My son is."

The guy looks back and forth, gaze finally resting on me. My eyes widen, and I back away. He follows me, dagger in hand. Toby sighs.

The guy goes to stab me, but Toby goes in front of me, then taking the dagger out of his chest and twirling it with one hand.

"Are you really stupid enough to try and kill anyone when they have Immortals on their side?" he asks before aiming at the guy.

The guy laughs. "Don't you see? All this…was a trap. We were told that a group of the old Named still existed, along with their children. We knew that some of you would be Immortal, and some of you would simply have the ageless skill. This whole thing was just to figure out who was who. And now we know."

"That knowledge won't do you any good if you're dead, now will it?" Mum asks.

"Me? No. But as we speak, some of my minions are escaping to tell the others what I know."

I feel angry tears come to my eyes. A trap? This was all a trap? Well, we walked right into it.

Toby looks around at all of us. Neriah nods, and Toby drives the dagger into the guy's chest.

**Sorry, I know it's short. But I'm kinda having a bit of a fight with my sister right now…she's watching TV insanely loud in the living room, I'm in my parents' room on the computer, and they don't like their door closed, so the only way I can drown out my sister's TV is to listen to my own music…the only thing I could think of to listen to that I don't have to keep going back and forth between windows to put another song on is the totally awesome Llama Song, but I can't concentrate on writing while listening to it…I suppose that I could just save this and write more later, but I'm much too stubborn for that. If I start something, I absolutely have to finish it right then. So, please be content with this short but informative chapter…there will be more fluff next chapter, this I swear. Oh, great…my sister realized we were having a battle of noise, so she turned up her TV…gotta turn up my music now…REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Toby

**Sorry about the wait, but I'm back now. Here's the next chapter (obviously). Hey, I just realized that this fic has the most reviews out of all my fics, GoT or otherwise! Frickin sweet!**

**Chapter 18**

**Toby (for once)**

We somehow manage to leave that place without anything bad happening. Violet and I walk behind our parents, but she keeps her eyes down, not looking at me.

_What's the matter, Vi?_ I ask her, knowing that whatever it is, she probably wouldn't want our parents to hear it.

She doesn't answer for a while. _You know how we decided, after the mission, that we would tell all four of the parents together that we're engaged?_

I have a bad feeling about this._ Yeah…what about it?_

_Well…_ She stops, and I see her bite her lip. _Look, I'm sorry Toby. I was upset, I was worried about you, and I forgot to shield my thoughts for one second._

I get what she's not saying. _Do my parents know, or is it just yours?_

_I don't know. I have no idea if Dad told your parents or not._

_Okay. I'll tell them tonight._

She looks at me. _You…you're not upset that we couldn't tell them all together?_

I shrug. _Nah. Why would I be? All that matters is the fact that we're going to get married. Which reminds me that we should think about when that's going to happen._

Violet smiles, then looks ahead again. _I don't know if it should be before or after the baby._

_How much longer do we have?_

_5 months. I figure about a month or two before it starts showing. _

_In other words, we've got plenty of time. Why not do it before?_

_How soon should we do it?_

_Well…I still have to tell my parents, add that to the time it'll take for them to get used to the idea, and we'll also need to figure out what to do for our honeymoon…so why not in two weeks?_

_Works for me._

We have to say goodbye at that moment, because I have to go home with Mum and Dad rather than just stay with Violet.

Once we get there, my parents and I have a talk. I'm surprised when they instigate it.

"What were you thinking, Toby?" Mum asks.

"When?" I ask back, thoroughly confused.

"When you and Violet…well…"

I get what she's not saying. "I was thinking about how much I love her and about the fact that I proposed to her earlier on and she agreed."

That stuns both Mum and Dad. I can tell it's not the response they were expecting.

"Well, we kind of figured that you two were engaged," Dad says eventually, "but I for one am glad to hear that it wasn't just because you found out that you got her pregnant."

The way he says that last bit makes it sound as if he's accusing me of murder.

"One more question," Mum says, her voice slightly dangerous.

"Yeah?"

"When's the wedding?" she asks, and her whole face lightens up.

This startles me. I expected her question to be about something bad. "Uh, well, we were thinking about two weeks from now." That reminds me of something. "Oh, and not that I don't love you guys or anything, but I was planning on moving out after the wedding and taking Violet with me to our own place."

"Do you have a place in mind?" Dad asks.

"As a matter of fact," I say, "I do…"

**Again, sorry it's short-ish…at least it's something! Next chapter I'll skip ahead to the wedding, cuz I can't think of anything else to put for the two weeks before that…anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is pretty short. And as always, REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Violet

**Okay, here we go. I'm skipping ahead quite a bit, just because I can't think of anything to do otherwise. This is the last chapter, since I don't have any other ideas on what else to do afterwards.**

**Chapter 19**

**Violet**

The wedding music plays, and I start walking. I see that pretty much everyone is shocked by my dress. I smile. I love this dress. The bodice has a V-neck shape, and a lot of pretty swirls all over. The sleeves are long and tight, and they go all the way down my arms and then have a little loop that goes over my middle finger. The bodice meets the skirt in another V shape, and then flows out slightly, touching the floor. My hair is actually up for once in my life, and it's in a nice bun. The veil fits overtop that bun, and then cascades down my back. All in all, a really nice dress. The thing that stuns people is the fact that it's black.

I figured, when picking my dress, that I should get it black so that it matches the engagement ring Toby gave me, and besides, we've never been ones to do things traditionally. I get up to the alter, and Toby's standing there in a white tux. We're doing things totally backwards, but I don't care, and neither does Toby. In fact, it was my idea.

Everybody is there, and by everybody, I mean _**everybody**_. Every single Guard member is here, even the people I don't really know all that well. Apparently, because Matt is the leader of the Guard, and Toby is his son, all the Guard members want to see who the next people in line are. The ceremony goes really nicely, with no problems whatsoever. Afterwards is the reception, and that goes smoothly too.

After it's all over, Toby takes me somewhere that's a surprise.

"Okay," he says, "you can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and see the inside of a beautiful house. I gasp. "Did you…is this our new house?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. "It took me a long time to find a nice enough place for us to raise the baby, and any more that may follow."

I grin and kiss him.

**4 years later…**

"Mummy, can I touch it again?" Lilith asks me. I smile and nod. She reaches out a small hand to touch my stomach where her baby brother is waiting to come out. She looks up at me and grins wildly. "He kicked my hand!" she exclaims, ecstatic.

I laugh, and Toby walks in the room.

"What are we laughing at?" he asks, and Lilith answers him.

"The baby kicked my hand!" she says, still happy about it.

Toby sits down on the couch opposite us and laughs as well. "My parents want to come over for a quick visit," he tells me. "It's been a while since they've seen Lilith, and they want to see how she's doing."

I nod, and Lilith screeches with joy. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming?!" she exclaims.

"Yep," Toby says, "In fact, they're coming right…now."

As soon as he says that, there's a knock at the door. I go to get up, but Toby runs to the door before I'm even off the couch. I sigh and flop back down, which makes Lilith giggle.

All I can say is that everything has now turned out for the better, and I couldn't be happier about it all.

**Yeah, sorry about the crappy ending. I just really don't know what else to do with it. So now this fic is finished, but don't worry, I'll be writing some more with Violet, Toby, and the rest of their family…I'm working on a oneshot that's going to be posted on Halloween, in which I'm going to be featuring all my characters from all my fics as well as some new ones (AKA kids for the kids of the Named). I've already started it because I know it's going to take me a long time to write…anyway, enough about that! I'd like to thank all of you wonderful reviewers out there for reviewing (duh) and giving this fic the most reviews out of all my fics. And to all you people who have read this but not reviewed, I really wish you'd taken the little extra time to click on the button and type something, but it doesn't much matter, really, just as long as you enjoyed what you read. Thank you all again, and…uh…dammit, I can't think of anything else to say…ah well, bye, pplz!**

** -LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD**


End file.
